


In your Eyes.

by stormie92



Category: The Strain
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormie92/pseuds/stormie92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>World War one has just ended and peace sweeps across the countries. Thomas Eichhorst runs into a young man on the streets and friendship grows into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In your Eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Still in the works. :) I hope you enjoy.

Thomas Eichhorst had returned home from the war and did not want to be locked away in his home. The first World war had just ended a few months before and peace swept its way through the countries. “Why stay inside when no one will shoot at you?” He said to himself as he left his house. Thomas walked down the street wearing his favorite khaki jeans and red sweater. The warm winter sun beats down on his face and he stops to feel the warmth against his skin. This is nice.. He thought as he began to walk again. Ahead in front of him stood a man who had dropped a shopping bag and Thomas went over to help pick up the items. “Everything okay?” He asked the young man. 

“Yes, thank you.” The man smiled at him. “It was an accident..” He blushed.

“It happens.” Thomas smiled as he handed over the tools. “What are they for?”

“Woodworking.” He replies. “It is a hobby. Have you ever tried?”

“No, sadly I am not very good with my hands.” Thomas picks up the bag for the man. “May I ask your name?”

He nodded and blushed slightly as he answered “Abraham… Setrakian. Yours?”

“Thomas Eichhorst. May I carry your bag and talk to you more?” 

“I… I would like that. So…” Abraham pauses. 

“So?” 

“How old are you?” He smiles as he asks the question.

Thomas chuckles “36. You?”

“20..” 

“Does my age bother you at all?”

“No, it doesn’t. Older is always better.” 

“Good answer. About your woodworking.. what do you make?”

“Anything. Charms. Tables. Chairs. Cabinets. What do you do?”

“I am a police chief for the German force. Before that, I was in the army fighting in the war.”

“I see, I am happy you made it back. A lot of people lost someone during that war…” He stopped talking and focused on the sidewalk.

“Did… did you?” Thomas asked hesitantly. 

“I did… My good friend Richard. This.. This is where I live.” Abraham pointed to an apartment building. “The fourth floor.”

“I am so sorry.” He replied back as he opened the door leading in. “After you.”

The two men walked up the stairs to the fourth floor and Abraham opened the door. “After you” he said with a smile. Thomas walked in and placed the bag on the table. He looked around and smiled at Abraham’s home. It was perfect for one or two people..

“Nice place.” he finally said as a cabinet caught his eyes. “Did you do this?”

“Yes, I did… One of the first things I did.” The young mans eyes light up. “Do you like it?”

“Yes, it is really good. You have some talent there.” He turned and smiled at the young man. “I should probably get going.” Thomas finally said. “It was nice chatting with you.”

“No… wait. Will I see you again soon? Please…” Abraham asked hoping to not sound desperate.

Thomas looked down at the floor for a few seconds before answering as he tried to think of what to say. “I would like to see you again soon… How about dinner?” He looked up and made eye contact with Abraham who smile as his dark blue eyes sparkled. 

“I would love that.. Tomorrow at six?”

“Tomorrow at six.” Thomas smiled as he finished his sentence. “I will be here.”


End file.
